


Five Things That Never Happened to Hercules and Iolaus

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a dark piece as these types of stories go, but read to the end and I think you'll be glad you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Hercules and Iolaus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2005

**1.**

Hercules stared in disbelief as Zeus dematerialized in a showy flash of light. Pain twisted his heart and he raised his face to the heavens and screamed. Why had Zeus refused him in his hour of need? He poured his anger and pain into his cry, pleading wordlessly with his father to come back, to have pity and turn back time to fix his mistakes.

Zeus didn't return and Hercules's cries faded away, leaving him feeling empty and hollow. Why hadn't he listened when his mother had warned him about his father? He'd been too happy that Zeus had finally paid attention to him to remember that the gods--all of the gods--were fickle. His lips twisted into a sardonic smile. So much for believing that he had a loving father who'd do anything for his favorite son. This was one lesson he'd never forget.

Hercules reluctantly turned away from the waterfall to begin his long journey home. The thought of facing Ania was almost more than he could bear. How could he tell her that she was a widow before she'd even become a bride? That was bad enough, but the thought of telling his mother was like a knife to his heart. Iolaus had been like a son to Alcmene; her grief would be keen.

His mother wouldn't blame him for Iolaus' death, but that didn't matter. Hercules could blame himself well enough on his own. His best friend--his brother--was dead and it was his fault. He could have told Iolaus that he didn't want his help, that he was going to Gargarensia alone, that Ania needed Iolaus and that Iolaus's adventuring days were over. But he hadn't. He'd let Iolaus persuade him because he'd selfishly wanted Iolaus's company one last time. And it _had_ turned out to be the very last time, hadn't it?

His steps gradually slowed until he stopped and dropped to his knees. Head bowed and chest tight, he heaved a silent sob and finally let the tears flow. What was left for him in Greece without Iolaus by his side? Guilt poked at him when he thought of Ania and his mother, but what would be more cruel--telling them that Iolaus was dead and it was his fault, or letting them harbor the hope that one day both Iolaus and he would return? Hercules shied violently from the thought of bringing them pain, stubbornly convincing himself that it would be kinder for them not to know the truth.

Hercules saw his future stretch out bleakly before him. A future without Iolaus. A future in which he wandered Greece playing the hero and pretending to care. A future in which every familiar place held memories of happier times; memories of Iolaus.

Bile rose in his throat. He couldn't do it. He was brave enough to face monsters, but not brave enough to face his own memories. Filled with bitterness, Hercules climbed to his feet to start his journey to self-imposed exile, only to be brought up short as Iolaus' voice rang in his head, sarcastically telling him to pull his head out of his ass--and while he was at it, to go home and be the hero he was meant to be.

Hercules stood frozen for a moment, listening to a beloved voice that only he could hear. Then he swallowed hard and resolutely turned his steps toward home.

 

**2.**

Hercules stepped out of the cave into bright sunlight and smiled to find Lykus and Aegina waiting. His smile faded, along with the satisfaction of having rid the village of the she-demon, as he took in their expressions. "The she-demon's dead. You won't have to worry about her luring anyone to his death ever again." Hercules narrowed his eyes. "That should be good news."

Lykus hastened to reassure him. "Oh, it is, it is! It's wonderful news, Hercules. Only..."

"Only what?"

Aegina placed a hand on his forearm. "Only, killing the she-demon didn't restore any of the men that she'd already turned into statues."

Hercules's eyes widened. "Iolaus." He ran past Lykus and Aegina to the place where Iolaus stood, transformed to stone. Hercules hesitantly reached out his hand, gently placing it on the statue, and shut his eyes tightly to block out the vision of his friend, forever frozen in agony.

Why hadn't the she-demon's death broken her spell? Shouldn't her destruction also have destroyed the magic she'd used? He'd blindly rushed in to slay the monster, not questioning the outcome--had his killing the she-demon sealed the fate of the men she'd turned to stone? Sealed Iolaus's fate?

Hercules opened his eyes and frowned. Had the spell had been broken by killing the she-demon, then the statue would be turning to flesh, warm and living, under his hand right now. Instead, it stubbornly remained rock--cold, hard and rough to the touch. He pulled his hand away and glanced around the clearing. When he looked back, hope flared in his chest as a flush seemed to appear on Iolaus's face. Hesitantly, he stroked his fingers over a cheek, only to have disappointment crash down on him again as he encountered only stone. It was only the reflection of the warmth of the sun playing over the statue, bringing false hope.

Maybe it was just a matter of time for the spell to wear off and all he needed to do was be patient? Hercules sank to the ground at the statue's feet, prepared to wait for his miracle.

Word of the she-demon's death spread and over the course of the day the villagers came out to wander among the statues and to thank Hercules for his deed. Each time someone thanked him, Hercules touched the statue's foot and reminded the person that Iolaus had attempted to kill the she-demon first. At the end of the afternoon, several of the villagers gathered in a ring in front of Hercules and the statue, their arms full of flowers. Hercules rose to his feet.

Lykus stepped forward. "We thought to place these flowers on Iolaus's statue, to honor his sacrifice. If you think that would be all right?"

Hercules nodded and his voice was gruff as he said, "I think Iolaus would like that." He watched the villagers drape the flowers over the statue, his heart heavy.

Aegina stood by his side and tilted her head as she regarded him. "You did everything you could."

"If that were true, Iolaus would be standing here right now, flirting with you. There must be some way that I can fix this--something that I can do."

She shook her head. "You've done everything that anyone could expect of you. What more could you do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"The villagers are planning a feast in your honor tonight. You might not have been able to bring back their loved ones, but you have given them back their future. Why not join them; let them express their gratitude?"

"I don't deserve it. Those men are never going to return to their homes. I should've managed to break the spell somehow." He grimaced. "I should go. Leave them to their feast. I'm afraid it'd only taste like ashes to me."

"This is about your friend, isn't it? Iolaus?" Aegina planted her fists on her hips and frowned. "By leaving, aren't you giving up on him?"

Hercules flinched, stung by her words. Was that what he was doing? Giving up? Abandoning Iolaus to his fate? "I wouldn't--"

Aegina squeezed his arm lightly. "Then come to the celebration." She smiled and turned away to head for the village.

Hercules sank back down to the ground. He leaned against the flower-draped statue and sighed. What if he just hadn't waited long enough for his miracle to happen? What if he walked away and tomorrow or the next day, or the next week or the next month, Iolaus returned? There was no way to bring Deianeira and the kids back, but so long as the statue stood whole, there was still hope that Iolaus could be restored to him. He could wait for as long as it took; he could wait forever.

 

**3.**

Iolaus knelt beside Hercules. "Come on, Hercules. I know you're still with me. You can do it, I know you can. Come on. Fight back."

"Iolaus!"

"I'm here, I'm here. Take it easy." Iolaus gripped Hercules's shoulder.

"My mother. Where is she?" The question was forced out between teeth gritted in pain.

"I don't know. Demetrius carried her off."

"Got to find her." Hercules's body convulsed and he yelled in pain.

"Hercules, you're hurt pretty bad. I don't think you should move." Iolaus frowned as Hercules hand dropped from his shoulder. "Hercules?"

Hercules slumped back against the stone, the hand that had clutched the arrow in his side falling weakly to the dirt. "Mother."

"Don't you die on me!" Iolaus's hands closed into fists around the soft yellow fabric of Hercules's shirt.

Hercules gazed at Iolaus, the light in his eyes dimming. "Find mother."

"We'll find her together."

Hercules gave a tiny shake of his head. "Promise me," he said, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Iolaus swallowed hard. "I promise." He shook his head when Hercules's head lolled lifelessly to the side. "No," he whispered. This couldn't be happening. He swiped at his tears and sat back on his heels.

Iolaus slowly pushed himself to his feet. He couldn't just leave his friend lying there. He forced himself to drag Hercules into the house where he laid him out on the bed. Iolaus sat vigil throughout the night. Hercules looked so peaceful--so _alive_\--as if he'd awaken at any moment.

As the sun rose, Iolaus stood and grasped one of Hercules's cold hands in both of his. "I'll find Alcmene, Herc. Just like I promised." Darkness filled his heart and his voice was implacable as he added, "And I'll kill that bastard Demetrius, too."

Grimly, Iolaus steeled himself to pull Hephaestus's arrow from Hercules's body. He gripped the shaft, slippery from Hercules's blood, and tried to ease it out, only to have the barbs catch on a rib. He huffed out a strangled sound and wiped the blood on his hands onto the blanket. His eyes watered and he ground the heels of his hands into them, forcing back his tears.

"Sorry, buddy," he muttered. "I have to get it out, Herc. I think I'm gonna need it." Taking a deep breath, he grasped the arrow again and pulled, wincing as it grated against the bone before finally coming free. He stuck it under his belt, still liberally coated with blood. He hefted his sword and with a single backward look at the body on the bed, left the house.

 

 

He was surprised to track Demetrius to the entrance to Echidna's cave. Iolaus drew his sword and attacked with the ferocity of a man who had nothing left to lose. Demetrius tried to escape, but Iolaus forced the fight so that Demetrius was caught between Iolaus and the cave wall.

"Not so brave now that you aren't wearing a mask, are you?" Iolaus taunted. "I knew you were a coward." He parried several thrusts of Demetrius's sword without giving or gaining ground.

"And you're a runt with a big mouth," Demetrius shot back.

"Where's Alcmene?" Iolaus caught Demetrius' sword at the pommel with his own, closing with Demetrius briefly before being shoved back by a stiff blow to his body.

"You're too late," Demetrius said smugly. "Echidna's got her now. You failed. Just like you failed to save Hercules."

Rage filled Iolaus and he renewed his attack with more strength than finesse. He forced Demetrius back until he could go no further and then with a final feint and thrust, he drove his sword deep into Demetrius's belly. Grasping his sword with both hands, Iolaus forced it up under Demetrius' sternum. Coming close enough to look into Demetrius' eyes as they glazed over in death, he said, "See you in Tartarus." He stepped back and jerked his sword free.

Echidna had Alcmene. Iolaus steeled himself against the futile hope that Alcmene might still be alive. Resourceful as she was, anything was possible, but Iolaus knew how slim that possibility really was. He pulled Hephaestus's arrow out of his belt and held it in both hands--his only chance of killing Echidna. How could he use it? He didn't have a crossbow, even if he could find one strong enough to shoot it. He'd have to get close to Echidna in order to wield the arrow like a knife, but if he did get that close, it was doubtful that he'd live long enough to use it. He needed a way to use the arrow at a distance.

He searched the area in front of the cave for a tree branch long and straight enough to use as a spear. He found what he needed and tore strips off Demetrius' shirt to bind the arrow tightly to one end, creating a weapon that he hoped would hold together long enough to do the job.

Carrying his spear in one hand and his sword in the other, he entered the cave. A scream from a voice as familiar as his own mother's sent him running. He slid to a stop in the main cavern just in time to see Echidna fling Alcmene against the opposite cave wall. Alcmene crumpled to the floor, a trail of blood smearing the rock behind her head.

With a strangled cry, Iolaus launched himself at Echidna. Without Hercules to trade quips with he fought in grim silence, dancing in and out of Echidna's reach, taking punishing hits as well as inflicting as much damage as he could with his sword. He didn't want to commit the spear until he was sure he could make a killing blow. His fight with Demetrius had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit and Echidna managed to send him flying more than once.

Each time he hit the rock wall, his body took more and more of a battering. As he hit the rock the last time, he felt something big give way inside him. He gasped and tried to roll over, but the pain was intense. He managed to crawl behind a nearby boulder, pulling himself along with his hands, grunting as the pain increased. In the temporary shelter of the rock, he assessed his injuries. His stomach was rigid and he was coughing up blood. It was possible that something vital was broken.

The thought that this might be his final battle brought a kind of clarity. Using the boulders as cover, Iolaus circled around from behind Echidna and, instead of hacking at her, lifted his sword above his head and used all of his strength to force it deep into her reptilian tail. Echidna's screech of pain and outrage was music to his ears.

He crawled around in front of her, grabbing his makeshift spear from where he'd dropped it earlier. Echidna writhed in pain, contracting and expanding her torso without regard for any danger that he might present. Iolaus timed her movements and with a thrust of his spear he jabbed the end affixed with Hephaestus's arrow between Echidna's ribs. He set the butt-end of the spear firmly on the packed earth of the cave and gamely held onto the slippery pole as the monster who had spawned so many horrors slid forward, further impaling herself. He held fast, listening for Echidna's death rattle to tell him that she was finally gone.

Iolaus released his hold on the spear and let it topple, carrying Echidna's body away from him. He slumped forward over his knees, unable to move further than that without enduring stabbing pain. His breath whistled as he fought to draw air into his damaged lungs. He heard a rustle of fabric and tried to smile as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a worried Alcmene approach. She was alive and safe, if a bit battered and bloody. He'd kept his promise to Hercules.

"Oh, Iolaus." Her voice was soft and full of worry for him.

He wished he had the strength to speak. He would've told her it was all right. He didn't have long, he knew, and he was glad. Soon he'd be reunited with Hercules; he'd be by Hercules's side where he belonged, though it be in the Elysian Fields and not out in the world fighting monsters together. It wasn't a bad future to look forward to, as eternity went. He'd avenged Hercules and Alcmene both and he wouldn't be shamed when next they met. Iolaus closed his eyes and breathed his last, a smile on his face.

 

**4.**

"Iolaus isn't staying here, Hades. Do I make myself clear?" Hercules glared at the god of the underworld as if he could make him agree by force of will alone.

"Oh, but he is." Hades shrugged. "He's here. He's dead. He's not going anywhere but the Elysian Fields."

"Hades!" Persephone protested.

"Oh boy," Iolaus muttered. He stood next to Persephone and smiled at her. All he'd wanted to do was warn Hercules about Hera's Enforcer. Now it looked like he was going to be the catalyst for a feud between Hercules and Hades, with a touch of marital discord thrown in for good measure. Not to mention the fact that he was dead. Very, very painfully dead. It hadn't exactly been his best day ever.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Hades said, sounding pompous to Iolaus's ear, "but think of the precedent I'd be setting if I granted Hercules's request. I'd be inundated with similar requests from all the grieving souls who felt their loved ones had been taken before their time. Pretty soon, there'd be no one left in the Elysian Fields or in Tartarus. I just can't do it."

"What about the precedent I set by getting Demeter to agree to let Persephone stay down here with you?" Hercules folded his arms over his chest.

"For six months only." Hades raised his hands. "And I appreciate that that's better than no months. I really do. But this isn't the same thing at all. You have to understand what it is that you're asking and see that I can't grant it, no matter how much I might want to do so."

Iolaus could see all the warning signs that Hercules's temper was about to explode and that wouldn't do any of them any good. He jumped between Hercules and Hades just as Hercules rushed forward, forcing Hercules to either stop or throw him out of the way. Hercules stopped short, though Iolaus wondered briefly whether it would have mattered if Hercules hadn't been able to control himself in time. Do dead people feel pain?

"Get out of my way, Iolaus," Hercules growled, though he was obviously reluctant to physically force Iolaus aside.

An impish desire to say, "make me," passed over him, but Iolaus ignored it. "This isn't the way." He shook his head. "Hades does have a point."

Hercules blinked and stared at him, disbelief written on his face. "A point? You're dead. Hades can fix that. What part of that don't you get?"

Iolaus shrugged. "Look, I'm not all that thrilled about being dead. I don't like knowing that I'm going to be stuck down here in the Elysian Fields?--" he shot a glance at Hades, who nodded--"while you're out there fighting the Enforcer and every other monster that comes your way." He gentled his voice. "But you can't change my fate or destiny or whatever, just because you don't like the way things turned out."

Hercules turned away, muttering under his breath.

"What?" Iolaus frowned. "What did you say?"

Hercules sighed and looked back over his shoulder at Iolaus. "I said I've done it before."

Stunned, Iolaus gaped at him. "When? How?"

Hercules turned around, a guilty look on his face. "Remember that time, just before you married Ania, when I came over for dinner? And Pithus showed up, asking for my help?"

"Yeah," Iolaus replied cautiously.

"You said it sounded like an adventure and I said your getting married was adventure enough."

"I remember. So?"

"So, we really did go on an adventure and you were killed. I asked Zeus to turn back time so that it never happened."

"You what?!"

Hades frowned. "So that's what that was all about. I knew something strange had happened, but I didn't realize it was Zeus's doing. Things were screwed up down here for months after that."

Iolaus moved closer to him, placing his palm flat on Hercules' chest. "Don't you see, you've already changed my fate once." He narrowed his eyes and asked, "It was just once, wasn't it?"

Hercules gripped Iolaus's shoulders and nodded.

"So, there you are. You changed my fate once and we had a few more good years together." Iolaus shook his head. "But you can't keep cheating death on my behalf. It isn't right."

Hercules gazed into his eyes and Iolaus swallowed hard at the pain he saw there. His grip on Iolaus's shoulders tightened. "I can't leave you here. You can't ask me to."

Iolaus lifted his chin. "Yes, I can. It won't be so bad. For one thing, you've got to go back out there and kill the Enforcer. I'm not averse to having you exact a little vengeance for me, you know. Then you'll go right on being the hero you were meant to be. And maybe one day--and it better be a long, long time in the future--it'll be time for you to join me in the Elysian Fields." He shrugged. "If you still want to by then, that is."

Hercules gave Iolaus a little shake. "Don't be an idiot," he said, his voice rougher than usual. "You won't mind if I check in on you every now and then?" He glanced at Hades, who nodded.

"That can be arranged," Hades said quietly.

Hercules' mouth tightened and his fingers flexed on Iolaus' shoulders. The lines of pain around his mouth and eyes deepened and he shook his head. "I--I can't." He glanced at Hades again, this time with a pleading look in his eyes instead of the violence that was in them earlier.

Iolaus took a deep breath and cocked his head. "You know, I'm thinking the Elysian Fields might get a little boring after a while. Can't be much to do there, what with no adventures to go on and no monsters to slay."

"Don't think you're going to talk me into letting you go back." Hades frowned.

"No, no. I get it." Iolaus raised his eyebrows. "But Hercules did make it so you get to be with Persephone for six months out of twelve..." He let his voice trail off suggestively.

"Oh, no. You can't be serious." Hades narrowed his eyes. "I don't give day passes."

Hercules stared at Iolaus and then smiled slowly. "Who said anything about a day pass? Just give us the same arrangement--I get him with me for six months and then he spends six months in the Elysian fields. Nice, neat and tidy. And I don't spend from now until eternity pounding on you."

"Come on, Hades," Persephone urged. "You can do that much, can't you?"

Looking trapped, Hades glanced at each of them in turn before slowly nodding. "If I do this, there'll be no asking for him early. And it's six months here, first. Then he goes back with you, Hercules."

Hercules looked like he was about to protest, so Iolaus jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Iolaus ignored Hercules' annoyed huff and turned to Hades. "That'll work. Right, Herc?"

"Right." Hercules stared at Iolaus for a long moment, searching his face as if trying to memorize each feature, before pulling him into a tight hug. Iolaus squeezed back just as hard. Finally letting him go, Hercules turned to Hades and said reluctantly, "I guess I'm ready to go back."

Hades nodded and raised his hand. Hercules disappeared in a blaze of light.

Hades glanced at Iolaus. "Ready for the Elysian Fields?"

"What? Have I outstayed my welcome?" Iolaus grinned wickedly. "Hey, if I do get bored, maybe I'll come for a visit. Persephone'd probably like someone else to talk to once in awhile. Wouldn't you?" He raised his eyebrows and glanced her way.

"Of course I would," Persephone said in delight.

Hades's eyes widened in horror and he shuddered. As he raised his hand to transport them both to the Elysian Fields, he muttered, "Maybe I should have sent you back for six months, first."

 

**5.**

"Nebula!" Iolaus launched himself through the air, tumbling her to the ground. The knife thrown by Gilgamesh clattered on the floor, skittering half-way to the throne. It had been close--Iolaus swore he'd felt the knife pass close to his chest as he twisted away--but his quick move had saved them both.

Hercules roared his anger and Iolaus turned his head to see Hercules and Gilgamesh locked in battle. Hercules would prevail, of that Iolaus had no doubt, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure the odds were on their side. Iolaus grabbed the knife and held it ready, intending to either throw it at Gilgamesh or use it to stab him. Either way, Iolaus didn't intend for this to be the one fight that Hercules lost.

The hard part would be getting a chance to use the knife without accidently stabbing Hercules. The two combatants were locked together, each straining against the other in an attempt to get the upper hand. Iolaus circled the room, looking for his opportunity.

"Give it up, Hercules. You can't win." Gilgamesh dropped backward, using his weight to pull Hercules down with him. He rolled sideways to pin Hercules to the floor, trying to close his hands around Hercules's neck. "I was going to give Dahak another warrior's heart, but yours will be an even better gift." The muscles in his back and arms flexed as he squeezed his hands tighter.

"Dahak can crawl back down into the pit he came from," Hercules gasped out as he renewed his efforts to toss Gilgamesh aside.

Hercules was tiring and Iolaus could see that Gilgamesh sensed his victory at hand. Heart in his throat, Iolaus crept slowly behind the grappling men. At that moment, Hercules's right hand beat weakly at Gilgamesh, then dropped limply to the floor. Calculation and caution forgotten, Iolaus sprang from his crouch and sank the knife into Gilgamesh's side, driving it up into his chest to pierce his heart.

Gilgamesh reared back, releasing Hercules from his deadly grasp. He glanced down at the knife before lifting his head to stare at Iolaus in disbelief. Gilgamesh wrapped both hands around the knife hilt as if to pull it from his body. Surprise crossed his face and his hands slowly slipped from the knife. "Dahak?" His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.

Iolaus blinked as Nebula approached. She stood just out of Gilgamesh's reach and stared down at him. In a flat voice, she said, "We were family once. But he was right, my family has been gone to me a long time." She turned to Iolaus and said simply, "I'm sorry."

 

*** * * * * * * ***

 

Iolaus leaned against the balcony wall of the royal suite and gazed unseeing at the garden below. The chaos of the previous three days had evened out to simple confusion. Nebula had been surrounded by groups of advisors for much of the time, confidently taking up the reins of government that Gilgamesh had once held. Iolaus's moments with her had been few and rushed and generally in the company of a score of other people.

Not that Iolaus was complaining. He was alive. Hercules and Nebula were alive. And Gilgamesh was dead. Compared to what could have happened, Nebula being too busy to talk to him didn't seem to matter all that much. Besides, it gave him time to think and make some important decisions. The only thing was, he needed to share his thoughts with Nebula and sooner would be better than later.

As if his thoughts conjured her, Nebula appeared on the balcony and leaned her elbow on the wall, facing him. Iolaus turned, mimicking her position. She looked good. There were circles under her eyes that spoke of late nights spent in long conferences with her advisors, but other than that, Nebula fairly glowed. It seemed that becoming Queen of Sumeria agreed with her.

"Hey, Goldilocks," she said softly and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself, your Majesty. How does it feel to be Queen of all you survey?" He grinned when she made a face. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

"You're right, it isn't so bad. At least, not all of it." Her voice held a hint of regret. "When are you and Hercules leaving?"

Iolaus snorted softly. "You're always a step ahead of me. How'd you know?"

"Things are different now. I'm different now. And we both know that this isn't where you belong."

"If things were different--" he began, his voice gruff.

"But they aren't. You can't stay and I can't leave." Nebula shrugged. "It's the way it is."

"I do love you, you know." He smiled sadly at her.

"I know." She blinked rapidly at the tears that he could see threatening to fill her eyes. "I'll miss you, Goldilocks."

"I'll miss you, too." He brushed his fingertips over her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a gaggle of courtiers who burst into the suite, bickering at the top of their lungs until they caught sight of Nebula.

"Your Majesty!" they chorused.

Iolaus settled back against the wall and grinned wryly as Nebula sighed and joined her countrymen. She ushered them out of the room as easily as a sheepdog herded her flock, glancing back over her shoulder once to exchange a farewell smile with Iolaus.

Hercules entered the suite in their wake and came out on the balcony to lean on his elbows and stare out at the garden, just as Iolaus had done earlier. "Everything all right?" he asked softly.

"Not really." Iolaus shrugged. "But it will be. You about ready to head out?"

"Any time you are." Hercules straightened and glanced at Iolaus, a frown creasing his brow. "Are you sure--"

Iolaus punched him on the arm. "Stop that. Yes, I'm sure I'm ready to go. No, I don't want to stay. Come on. Let's go home."

"If you're really sure." Hercules glanced back into the room. "We could stay awhile longer, if you'd like."

"No. That'd just make it harder." Iolaus sighed. "Look, Herc. Nebula and I both know this is the way it's meant to be. She's got her kingdom to run and I've got, well, I've got you. Trust me. I'm getting the better part of the deal. Can we go home now?"

Hercules nodded slowly, a pleased smile crossing his face. "Let's get out of here."

Iolaus grinned and headed for the door without looking back, secure in the knowledge that Hercules was right behind him.


End file.
